Baby Can I hold You Tonight?
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [COMPLETE] Robin and Starfire are in a relationship.. Well that's until a Star dublicate comes along and wins Robin's heart again for the second time. What will Star do? Plz R
1. Default Chapter

Heya!! It's me again but with a short fic. I need a break from the other one, which if you look on my profile please read!! I really appreciate reviews!! Anyways... On with the fic!

* * *

**Baby can I hold you tonight?**

'Why did he have to leave me, out here in the cold? I wanted to give him what ever he wanted, do what ever he wanted, _and be _what ever he wanted. But no... He just had to throw it all away. Why did you do it...? What made you chose her instead of me?'

Flash back 5 years ago

Cyborg and Beast boy were drifting to the lovely computerised world of Tekken Tag 4. Raven was trying to meditate but always kept getting interrupted by the sudden cries of victory.

Robin was teaching Starfire about feelings and emotions since she had just finished a novel called 'Girls in Tears'. Raven said it would suit her personality and that she might learn and few things.

She, Star, always secretly hoped that her and Robin would become a couple, which they had become, but hoped that they wouldn't end up like Ellie and Russell. She stole a glance from Robin and he noticed, leaned forward and kissed her forehead. They stared into each other's eyes but... DING DONG

They both sighed in disappointment. Seeing nobody else going to answer the door, Robin decided to. Star followed his every move as they made their way to the door. Robin's eyes widen as he gasped at who he saw.

A tall, slender red head with green eyes was standing in the door way. She squealed and greeted Robin with a hug which he immediately returned. They stayed there for two minutes before Star's patience ran thin and tapped the strange girl on the shoulder.

"Um... please do not mind me asking but... who are you and why are you hugging Robin?" She said through gritted teeth. Robin and the girl both blushed and the girl replied, "I'm Babs, Robin's girlfriend!" Star's mouth dropped. The rest of the titans' heads whipped round to the door on hearing these words. They all had identical messages in their heads... 'This is NOT good!'

Weeks later

Babs and Robin spent more and more time together and Starfire didn't even get a look in to see how her boyfriend was doing. All she knew, (with a little help from her true friend Larissa), that Babs was troublesome BIATCH who _needed_ to go.

Cyborg and BB had taken a liking to her and let her join with their activities. She liked best of both foods and could cook properly, which appealed to them more.

Raven had also opened up to her about _a lot _more stuff than she would tell Star. Robin spent most of his time researching for Slade and hanging out with Babs. This made Star even angrier as she shook with jealousy every time Robin went off with Babs. Too bad for her nobody in the tower helped her about it.

To Star it seemed that nobody, (not even her well... if you call him a boyfriend), cared about her any more. She had tried to get Larissa into the tower but she had a _serious_ grudge against the Boy Wonder.

Robin... Star thought about all of this and decided to see if she could speak to him. She roamed around the tower and saw that his door was slightly open. She peaked inside silently and gasped inwardly at what she saw.

There on Robin's bed was two figures making out and mumbling stuff. A masked figure with jet black spiky hair was on top carefully roaming the red headed girl underneath him. She was roaming her hands through his hair and around his shoulders.

"What do you think Star would say if she ever found out?" Babs asked between breaths.

"She not gonna find out hopefully. We need her on the team; it would never be the same with out her!" The Boy Blunder replied. The two both resumed their activities.

Silent tears ran down Star's face as she ascended to the roof. 'I know what needs to be done!' She thought sadly.

* * *

Wow! I wrote that in twenty minutes!! New record for me. I hope that you people review. I know this is short but it WAS a one-shot. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. How I Ended Up Here

I did say that this WAS a one-shot, but you people love it soooo much, I decided to update and make it a story. OMG I'm gonna be busy.

Disclaimer: Didn't say this in the last chapter. I don't even know why we have to write this, everybody just writes this. I don't own the teen Titans or Babs. But I own Larissa, K.J and LaKiya by copyright law!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**How I Ended Up Here...**

Star lifted herself from her position and started to hover towards her room. She past robin's room and the noise had died down, she peeked inside only to realise that it was empty. She floated past the main room to see everyone joking around with Babs and Robin. She looked down, a few tear-drops fell and she continued to her destination.

Her bedroom door swished open in one swift movement. She started to meditate and chanted the name Larissa. A swirl of black bubbles and dust appeared in front of her as a dark figure stepped out. The figure crossed its arms and said, "What did he do this time? I thought you were finally happy?"

Starfire burst into a fit of sobs and Larissa came over and comforted her. "He... he likes this 'Babs' girl more than me! I don't think he loves me anymore. I can never be happy again. He was my world, MY LIFE!!" Star blurted.

Larissa looked at Star with pity and shook her head. "Why do you stay here if you can't stand it anymore?"

"Because it is my duty to Jump City to always be here!"

"I was my duty to Gotham to stay there and look where I am now... playing hooky!" Star showed a faint smile. "Just march or fly right in there and say that you quit," she continued.

"I could never stand up to Robin now, especially in this state!"

"Then how about you live with me, K.J. and some other guy who helps us out!" Star looked at her decisively, "I would help you get over Robin and maybe you could confront him someday!" Larissa raised an eye-brow.

Star froze for a moment. The words confront Robin were ringing inside her head. She looked at Larissa then the direction of the main room. She looked back at her true friend and nodded. "Can we leave tonight?"

"Sure Star, if you're ready."

"Oh, I am as ready as I shall ever be!" Star beamed.

"Okay then!" She took Star's hand and her suitcase, (A/N: Larissa was packing Star's suitcase while they were speaking) and they teleported out of there.

**In the Main Room...**

Raven could feel a telepathic shift in the air but couldn't recognise the source. She looked at Robin and Babs with Cyborg, Beast boy and Terra. She gave evils to Terra and tried to find Starfire. After a few moments she realised she couldn't.

She then focused on her recent presence, which was on the roof top. She gasped as she felt Star's pain and collapsed. The other Titans and Babs came rushing over and took her to the medical bay.

End Flash back

'And this is why I'm here now. Living here with my new friends for five years. They took me in just like _they_ did, but it was different. I guess that's what it's like when you're living like a criminal but never get caught. You drove me to this Robin! All of this is YOUR fault! I wish I never came to Earth and meant you first. Why did you use me as if I was... as if I was? Oh, it's not like it really matters. You could never take my feeling son board again, after what you did!'

"Godmother! Godmother Starfire where are you?!" An infant cried out. Star sighed away from her thoughts and embraced a replica of Larissa.

"I'm here LaKiya. What's the matter?"

"Mum and Dad aren't home yet. They're never home late without me knowing!" the four year old explained. Star stroked her midnight hair.

"Don't worry dear, they'll be here soon." The little girl hic-cupped. Suddenly the door opened and K.J came in with Larissa unconscious in his arms. A string of curses were coming out of his mouth. "MUM!!" LaKiya shouted. Star carried Larissa's daughter to her and knelt down by K.J.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were walking normally when we pasted the titans fighting Cinderblock. They didn't notice us, well; the red headed one did and shot Larissa!" He then started to sob. Star looked down and let one tear fall. LaKiya tugged at her dad's shirt and kept repeating, "Mummy is going to be alright isn't she dad. Mummy's always alright."

K.J hugged his little girl and carried his girlfriend towards their bedroom. His daughter followed leaving Star alone.

She wondered around in the darkness and thought about what had happened. She then realised that it was Babs aka Batgirl had shot her friend. She punched the wall and walked further into the liar.

A sudden forced grabbed her from behind and planted its lips on hers.

* * *

Mwhahahahahaha!! I'm ending it there. How about that for a one-shot. I know I'm evil. They say that on the shrine. Oh well. Thanxz to all the people who reviewed.

**kyo rven**: this is not the end

**deathlioness**: I'm evil by nature; well that's what my friends say. And I ALWAYS leave stuff at cliff-hangers. You should read my other stories!

**lil' LIK Star**: I know it's sad but hey I thought of it for some reason. I kinda figured out that I couldn't leave it there; too many people would bug me to update.

**Rochelleteentitan**: No that was not the end. This is! Mwhahahaha jokes! There is gonna be more chapters.

**Tiffany**: I never liked her in the first place, so I decided to make her evil in this story.

**kawaii-leena**: Konichiwa to you too. Did you say my story was cute? Awww. Since when do I write cute stuff?

**GenericX**: hey you reviewed. Cool. Just to point this out... It's no longer a one-shot due to reviewers demand.

**LunarLady-Star**: O.O you don't like R/R fluff. Don't read all of the chapters of my other story then, it will turn out R/S in the end.

**magicangel105**: I wrote another chapter. Happy now? Your answer will be no cos I left it at another cliff-hanger. Mwhahahaha!

Okay people. If any of you can guess whose kissing Star, the next chapter will be dedicated to you!

D-I-WaRrIa


	3. Why did I act like a jerk?

* * *

Oh yeah! I left it at the most interesting part and you aren't gonna find out who is kissing her until chapter 5!! Mwhahahahahahahaha!! Thanxz to all the people who reviewed!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Dedicated to **Rochelleteentitan!**!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Why did I act like a jerk?!**

'Why did I let her go like that? Why did I let Babs control me like that, toy with my heart like that? I should have seen through that mask, that fake cover up. I wish Star never left. But then I guess it's my entire fault. I don't even know what happened to her. All I can do is think back to that day and wish I could turn back time...'

**Flash back 4 years ago**

It was a mild spring's day and the Titans, Cyborg, Beast boy; Terra, Raven, Robin and Babs were all sitting around in the park. Cyborg looked at the mustard, picked it up and giggled. Raven shot a death glare.

"What are you so happy about?" She growled.

"I'm just thinking about the time that Star drank the mustard. We had to chase her around the park!" A few tears came out of Terra's eyes.

"I miss her, why did she leave anyway?" Terra asked.

"Yeah! No-one actually knows which is kind of sad." BB agreed. Babs and Robin glanced at each other and shrugged. Raven glared. She had looked into Star's mind and replayed the scene when she left with Larissa.

**Flash back2**

Starfire burst into a fit of sobs and Larissa came over and comforted her. "He... he likes this 'Babs' girl more than me! I don't think he loves me anymore. I can never be happy again. He was my world, MY LIFE!!" Star blurted.

**End Flash back2**

Cyborg looked at his best friend and said telepathically, "You know why she left don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Her heart was breaking..." Raven replied. Their conversation was interrupted when a shooting arrow came past. A red headed masked boy came out of nowhere and stopped when he saw the titans.

"Hey guys. Long time no see!" Speedy yelled.

"Hey Speedy!" Cy, BB, Robin and Raven said in unison. A puzzled look came on his face.

"Um... who's the blonde one and red one?"

"Oh, this is Terra and Babs dude," BB introduced them by pointing at them. They both waved. Well, Terra waved normally but Babs did a love struck wave. Robin didn't seem to notice but Speedy did.

"So... where's Star. I'm missing my bone-crushing hug?" All the Titans heads bowed down. Speedy gasped. "She isn't dead is she?"

"We don't know dawg." Cy said.

"We looked for her everywhere..." Terra said.

"... And all we found was this," BB continued as Raven held Star's communicator. Speedy looked down and said, "I was wondering if I could stay the night, but since you just lost Star-"

"No you can stay," Babs interrupted, "I mean she left like a year ago! Where ever she is she must be happy, otherwise she would have came back right?" The rest of the team nodded slowly with faint smiles. They all packed up and left towards Titans Tower.

**Weeks later**

Making out noises were heard coming out of Babs bedroom. Robin walked past, stopped, sighed and carried on. In two weeks Speedy had won Babs over. Robin couldn't help but feel rejected.

He continued his journey towards his room. On the way he past Star's room and collapsed on the bed. Dust rose and he gagged and coughed. He felt something hard underneath the covers. He realised it was her diary. He opened it to the last page and it said:-

_Dear X'hal,_

_These past weeks have been the lowest point in my life._

_Robin is always with Batgirl, her alias Babs and never has any time for me._

_My mind is telling me I should move on and so is my soul. _

_But my heart seems to want me to linger here and ride out the emotional storm._

_I love Robin with all my heart and always will._

_But I think I'll leave this place. He seems to not even notice me._

_I don't think he will even realise that I have gone._

_Raven if you're reading this and would like to find me chant 'Larissa' when you're meditating and you'll find where I'm at. Only you will be able to find me. Please do not tell Robin and if he asks you please say no._

_I love you Robin all I want to know is why you love Babs more than me. Maybe I should find someone else who will care for me more than you do with the help of my true friend Larissa._

_With many blessing to my family and friends,_

_Koriand'r_

Robin's heart felt heavy with guilt. Silent tears came down his face. 'I will find you Star and I will get you back' he promised. He laid his head down on her pillow and fell asleep with her face haunting his dreams.

**End Flash back**

'Yes! I will find you Star. I will tell you how much I miss you and most importantly, how much I love you. I acted like a jerk. I now know why. I was so happy to see her again that I pushed everyone out of my life but her. She was all I was thinking about. I am so sorry. If only I could hold you now. I will find you... this I promise to you and myself!'

"ROBIN!!" Beast boy's voice came from his communicator.

"What?" Robin said annoyed.

"Slade's back in business and his robots are mashing up town! You need to get down here pronto!" Robin froze. Slade was back! But how, when, why? Obviously he had some unfinished business. Well so did Robin. He ran through the roof door, mounted his R-Cycle and sped off.

* * *

I think I like having déjà vu in my stories. It's so cool! I love it. I know that I haven't said who is kissing Star but you'll find out in the next chapter. Thanxz for all the reviews.

**solodancer789**: I know I left it at a cliff-hanger at the most interesting part. I planned it out. Thanxz for reviewing.

**Jeanniestorm**: Jka! But no she doesn't kiss Alfred. There would be some perverted issues then. Thanxz for reviewing.

**HermioneRon 4ever**: Heya! I saw you on the shrine too. I like you a lot because you reviewed here as well as on the shrine. It helps my ratings go up. Thanxz!!

**Rochelleteentitan**: Of course I would continue. I continued just for you. See this chapter is dedicated to you, even though you got the answer wrong. Don't worry you get another chance! Thanxz for reviewing.

Okay, none of these people who reviewed got the question right, so I'm giving you another chance.

Who do you think is kissing in the last and next chapter? Hint: it's not Robin.

REVIEW OR ELSE YOU ARE SOO EVIL AND NO ONE IS AS EVIL AS ME!!!


	4. What Are You Planning?

Mwhahahahahahahaha!! I am evil!! I'm not telling you who's kissing Star until the next chapter. Mwhahahaha!! Thanxz to all the people who reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But all the rest, Larissa, K.J and LaKiya, THERE MINE!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**What are you planning?**

After racing down to downtown on his R-cycle, Robin met up with the rest of his team mates. Slade and his minions were armed and ready to fight, (well the minions were). Slade eyed each titan, Speedy and Batgirl, one by one until his gaze fell onto Robin.

"Ah, Robin. How long has it been since the last time we met in mortal combat? Five or six years?" Slade purred.

"Cut out the bullshit Slade and tell me why you are here?!" Robin demanded.

"Robin, Robin, Robin... When will you ever learn? I guess in this case... never. You're always too impulsive and always put your head into things which you cannot get out of. That's why the Tamaranian left the team isn't it? Because you were so overjoyed by Batgirls return that you completely dismissed your relationship with Starfire."

This cut Robin like a knife. He found out four years ago that he and Babs was the reason why she left. He wanted to get her back but didn't know where to start. But how did Slade know all of this?

"Oh, and I do know about your little affairs that occur behind closed doors. I still have a few surprises up my sleeve that will be helpful for my plan to succeed!"

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING AND LEAVE STAR OUT OF THIS!!" Robin raged. Slade smirked.

"I believe you will find out momentarily." He commanded his minions to attack. They did... with full throttle.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. He extended his bow staff and started to whack the minions in various places. He soon spotted Slade getting away and decided to go after him.

Raven and Terra charged up large sums of energy and sent them towards their oppressors. Beast boy and Cyborg teamed up. BB transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and swept the floor with his tail knocking down all the robots. Cyborg then blasted them with is Sonic cannon while they were up in the air.

Batgirl and Speedy teamed up and short-circuited them with special Bat-a-rangs and arrows. Each time they saved each other they would smile dreamy eyed at each other and almost forget the fight.

While Speedy was busy dealing with twenty robots, Batgirl saw two figures out the corner of her eye. She turned to look at them and she pulled out a gun. She cocked it and it fired. No body noticed, (well except for Slade and the two figures) that she had just injured an innocent by passer.

Slade suddenly stopped alarming Robin and threw a punch. They began a deadly mortal combat. "What are you planning Slade?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"Like I said before, you will find out momentarily!" Slade purred and kicked him in the gut. Moments later he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The rest of the titans soon found Robin and decided to go home.

**Titans Tower...**

"So... What do you think he's planning dawg?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out and the moment I do I'll be there to stop him," Robin replied.

"You?" Speedy said, "What about the rest of us, I mean we do work as a team." Batgirl, BB and Terra nodded.

"But Slade is dangerous! You don't know him like I do!" Robin shouted.

"True..." Raven contributed in a monotone voice, "But he has been out of business for six years, that's six long years of planning, he is going to be even more dangerous, now more than ever."

"Listen to Raven dude. I mean now that Star has left, he's got one less titan to think about..." BB said.

"...And we've also lost some fire power between us." Terra finished.

"How about we all sleep on it. I mean we are all wounded from our battle and we really should get some rest!" Everyone nodded and went to their quarters.

Robin stared sternly at the mask of Slade... "Who are you?"

* * *

Well, that wraps up another chapter!! Sorry it's short. I thank all the reviews I've been getting. They're all so sweet. Love ya guys.

**Sakura**: I updated you don't really need to tell me twice or more than that. Thanxz

**HermioneRon 4ever**: Is Speedy really your final answer?? Anyways, you best review on the shrine; you are one of my most loyal reviewers. Love ya!

**lil LIK Star**: Hell no it isn't Larissa's boyfriend. He wouldn't cheat on her especially after they have a four year old child together. Honestly! I updated but I still didn't tell you who's kissing Star. Me evil like that sometimes.

**Rochelleteentitan**: Heh, you're welcome. SLADE!! KISSING STAR!! Not in THIS story thank you very much. Is Speedy your final answer? I'm so happy that I'm on your favourites list. YAY!! Keep reviewing.

**solodancer789**: You do realise of course that the next chapter is dedicated to you cos one of your answers are right! I will update soon so that you can see what it is. It's not your first answer.

**kilala63**: Um... why would Raven kiss Starfire??? Why would BB kiss Starfire?? Thanxz for reviewing. I'm glad you like my stories.

**Starfire983**: You reviewed. YAY!! Me really hyper now!! Glad you love it!! I have updated for you!!

Okay, You people have one more chance to get the question right. Mwhahahahahahahaha!! Review please. I won't be here for a long time!!


	5. Comfort In Evil

Oh yes... I'm back. I didn't even get to go to France cos of the bloody fishermen who were on strike. Growls Anyways.... This chapter is dedicated to **solodancer789 **because she (you are a girl right?) is the only person who got it right!!!

Disclaimer is pointless cos I will never own the Teen Titans.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Comfort in Evil...**

Starfire was in almost pure bliss. But it was tainted when a familiar face flashed in her mind. The figure pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around its neck.

After a few minutes of making out, they finally separated. Star sighed as she realised who she kissed, but really didn't care. In her mind she was kissing Robin again and _he_ was _close _enough.

"Hey Cutie, did you miss me?" Star looked at him and sighed again her eyes looking at he ground. Then she embraced him in a hug.

"Yes, I did..." Her voice trailed off. Red X looked disappointed but didn't show it much and kissed her on the cheek. A still silence soon fell between them.

"But you miss _him _even more, don't you Star?" A weak voice broke the silence. They both turned round to find Larissa clinging onto K.J for dear life with a bandage around her abdomen. LaKiya was dancing happily around her parents and making her way towards Red X. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"You had me and Godmother and mother very worried. Especially Godmother Godfather! Where were you?" she asked in her gentle four year old voice.

Red X cocked an eyebrow at Star, who blushed, and said, "I was scanning our surroundings to see if anybody has found us. I also got a deal with someone who will let u live sort of normal lives."

"Normal lives my ass!" K.J shouted, "We have to steal in order to live and LaKiya can't stay on her own for more than ten minutes without somebody saying she's lost and taking her away!" Larissa groaned and K.J hugged her.

"What happen to you Larissa?" X asked.

"Mummy got shot by a mean lady with red hair called Batgirl. Mummy says she's a Bia-" LaKiya was cut off by Starfire.

"LaKiya where did you learn such talk?" Star asked.

"From Godfather and mummy!" she chirped. K.J and Star eyed X and Larissa.

"Okay, maybe she isn't gonna turn out _completely_ innocent. Heh, Heh." Larissa commented. LaKiya went to her mother and put her hand over Larissa's stomach. A white glow came from her hands and the blood stained bandage disappeared. Larissa immediately straightened and kissed her little girl on the cheek. "Thank you."

"What is this about a deal with someone who can offer us a better life style than this?" Larissa enquired. X's eyes through his mask lit up.

"He can do more than that. He specialises in revenge and other stuff like that!"

"So basically he's just a criminal mastermind which my do-gooder brother hasn't caught yet!" Larissa replied. X nodded and LaKiya looked confused.

"But mummy, Red X is your brother!" she whined.

"No sweetie, he isn't. But he's close enough! _Robin_ is my brother, unfortunately."

"Well, who is this 'criminal mastermind' you want us to join?" Star asked her _boyfriend._ (A/N: They have been dating for three years)

"Um... Slade!" he stated. Star gasped and looked to the floor.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" K.J shouted, "He's a crazed lunatic!!"

"Well, you and Star don't _have_ to join. Just Larissa, LaKiya and I. We're the only one he really wants. He would like Starfire and you but he's not greedy."

"He made a proposition, didn't he?" Larissa asked.

Red X nodded and said it was the proposition of revenge. Star remained silent for a while.

"You know Star... this is actually a great way to get back at Robin if you come to think of it. Put his love for batgirl to the test." Larissa suggested.

Starfire thought about this for a moment. _'He did cause me pain. I still feel that pain! But I still love him even though Red X is my boyfriend, he has been for three years and I love him. I will do whatever necessary to make him feel the pain he made me feel!'_

Starfire nodded and they all agreed. LaKiya by this time had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Lighting flashed around them ten times and a dark figure stood in the doorway with slightly smaller figures behind it.

* * *

I feel like leaving it there!! You know I never thought of this as a full story. IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT!!!!!!! Anyway, Thanxz to all the people who have reviewed.

**The Black knight**: Awww! Thanxz you are soooo sweet!!!! Um... how come you only reviewed chapter 1?? His story has 5 chapters now!

**solodancer789**: Only YOU got the damn question right!! ONLY YOU!!!! You should congratulate yourself. And to all your friends who don't believe you. HERE'S PROOF!! **THIS STORY WAS/IS DEDICATED TO SOLODANCER789!!!!! **My point should be taken!

**lil' LIK Star**: Now you know who's kissing Star. Please keep reviewing!

**Starfire983**: I've told you lot now!!! Thanxz for reviewing!!

**Rochelleteentitan**: Don't we ALL hate Batgirl. Especially in my story. Hehe. Sorry, but it wasn't Speedy either. Thanxz for reviewing. Tell me if you like BB/T together or BB/Rae. I'll write a story especially for you since you were one of the first people I recognise to review my stories. Love ya!!

**Hermione'n Harry 4eva**: You're new. HI Liz! When I said I wasn't gonna be here for a long time it was because I was going to France. , which got cancelled cos the fishermen decided to go on strike and blocked Calais! Thanxz for reviewing!!

**HermioneRon 4ever**: hey! Have you met your counterpart Liz who thinks Harry and Hermione should go together? Mwhahahaha!! Slade's minions??!! Why would a robot kiss Star??? Better question, why would Star accept a robot kissing her?? Anyways Thanxz for reviewing!!

Thanxz again!!! I love you all and I expect you to read my other story. PLEASE READ THE OTHER ONE!!

AND THIS ONE!! (Of course why wouldn't you??)

D-I-WaRrIa


	6. Apprentice 3… or maybe 5

Bwhahahahahahaha! Some of the reviews I got were so funny!! I love all the people who reviewed. But most of you didn't expect Red X, I thought it was obvious, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. If I did, you know what would happen

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Apprentice 3... or maybe 5**

"Good evening, my young apprentices. How are you this fine evening?" Slade's cool voice rang out. Four heads turned towards the voice.

"What do you want with us?" Larissa said, protectively holding LaKiya. Slade smirked.

"I simply want you, with your special talents to work for me and in return I will provide everything you need and more. Do I make a reasonable deal?" They all pondered on this for a minute.

"LaKiya won't stay innocent for long, will she?" Larissa asked.

Slade nodded, "I have every intention to let her stay as sweet and innocent as she is, but if the time comes...and it will, she will have to become, Larissa, what you are..." As he ended he came up to Larissa and stroked LaKiya's hair. "I'll treat her as if she was my own."

K.J stepped in front and put his arm around his family. It was obvious that he was still weary of him. Slade smirked at this and turned towards Red X and Starfire.

"What do you say X? Will you and your girlfriend be joining me?" Star looked into his masked eyes and nodded.

"Yes!" X confirmed. Slade's minions came out with their lasers in their hands.

"It has been decided then..." With that, a flash of lightning appeared and they disappeared.

**Titans Tower...**

Robin was still perplexed in his thoughts on who the criminal mastermind was. Robin sighed in defeat and ascended towards the roof.

The cool breeze refreshed his wondering mind. The jewelled sky instantly reminded him of his past true love, who he hoped he could get back.

A trial of gold sped across the sky and landed in Gotham City. Robin sighed. _I wish you were here with me Star. I wish I never acted like a conceited jerk and drove you away. I miss you Starfire. And I wish I could hold you tonight._

**Slade's hideout (not a warehouse)...**

LaKiya's bright black eyes fluttered open. She realised that she was no longer in her mother's arms. "Mummy?" LaKiya's voice rang out. It echoed off the cold stone walls. She realised that there was no one there. She slowly rose from her sleeping form and searched around her new area.

She felt her way towards the grunts of people fighting. She pushed open a heavy door to reveal her mother, father, God-mother and God-father training really hard, clad in different attire with an 'S' symbol on it.

She looked around and saw a man she had never met before ran over to him and started to tug at his uniform. Slade looked down and lifted up LaKiya. He raised his free hand and his new apprentices stopped fighting.

They all came over and Slade gave LaKiya to Larissa. "Well, I see that the little one is awake and full of energy. Will she become one of my apprentices as well?" Slade asked.

"Mummy, what does this man mean by apprentice?" LaKiya asked.

"He means if you want to work for him and live him with," Larissa replied.

"Oh, okay. I would like to be an apprentice then." She soon had a similar costume to Starfire and Larissa and was ready for combat, even though she didn't know what she was doing.

Slade smirked under his mask. _My plan will definitely succeed! It will not fail! _"I see that you are ready for your first mission."

"Mission??" Four voices ran out.

"Of course... I can't have my new apprentices not having a trial now, can I?"

"What do you want us to do?"

"Disks. I want you to steal these disks from Wayne Enterprises and bring them back." They all nodded and disappeared in a flash.

**Titans Tower...**

Robin's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the warning siren. He jumped to life and sprinted towards the Rec. Room where the monitor is.

"What's the trouble?" Robin asked.

"Someone is robbing Wayne Enterprises!" Cyborg explained.

"Make that five criminals Cy." Raven corrected. BB walked in yawning.

"Who is the world commits a crime at 2:55 in the morning?" he asked sleepily.

"Obviously, Slade..." Speedy commented. Robin's eyes drew close together.

"We have to stop him!" Batgirl said. Terra nodded and looked at Robin. Soon all eyes were on him.

"We have to take him down. Titans...GO!!" Raven conjured a black portal towards the crime and they all dissolved in the darkness.

**Wayne's Enterprises...**

"That was _way_ too easy!" X commented. He wrapped his arm around Starfire as she took out the security cameras.

"Are you okay Cutie?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I couldn't be any better..." she replied.

"Yes you could. You could be with--" Larissa was cut short when bird-a-rangs sliced the atmosphere in two.

"You won't be getting away so easily Slade!" Robin yelled.

"But how can Slade be five people mummy?" LaKiya asked. The six titans came into the light.

"Show yourself Slade!" Terra shouted.

"We're not Slade!" K.J shouted back.

"Then who are you?" Batgirl asked.

"We're his five apprentices," X said coolly as they walked into the light. The titans gasped.

"X!!" Cy, BB and Raven yelled.

"Star?" Robin asked. His only response was Red X putting his arm around her and saying, "She's my Star now!"

* * *

OMG!! I am so EVIL. Leaving robin heartbroken like that. But if you read some of the fanfics I read OMG!! Robin is with Terra for crying out loud!! Anyways Thanxz to all reviews!!

**solodancer789**: Of course you were right. You were the ONLY one right, so this chapter is rightly dedicated to you. Yes, when Larissa said that Robin was her brother it is because this story is linked to my other story and its sequels. I'm so happy you're a girl, not that I'm sexist but if a guy sent me reviews like that I would laugh my head off. Hope you like this chapter.

**Hermione'n Harry 4ever**: Thanxz for your sympathy. And Thanxz for your review. There are working for Slade. And so is LaKiya!!

**HermioneRon 4ever**: Yep. You always forget about the robots. Then who were you thinking of then?? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this one.

**Rochelleteentitan**: Thanxz for your sympathy. Strikes always suck, unless you're in them. How do you think Robin is going to react when he sees them in this chapter?? I will get that one-shot up for you soon. When I finish this. Hope you like.

**Flare**: Cuz! You reviewed! Well, I know you love this story. See you on the shrine!!

**Jeanniestorm**: Yes she's 'in love' with the guy who stole Robin's suit. You got a problem with it, deal with it! No, she actually likes him because she thinks Robin doesn't care about her at all.

**Starfire983**: Extra much! You much really, and I mean REALLY like Robin. Hehe. Yes, she does kiss Red X. well they are boyfriend and girlfriend. I updated, don't hurt me. I'll send WaRrIa-Kun after you if you don't update your stories! Mwhahahaha!

**thSamurai**: Yes the plot thickens and it gets thicker. I have updated.

**Kilala63**: Thanxz

**rose!!**: I didn't update by tomorrow, but I updated now. You don't control me, but it seems like you can't control Molly either. Thanxz!

**lil LIK Star**: Oh well, computers get me all the time. Don't worry, you weren't the last one to review before I got this up! Thanxz!

**StarfireRobin**: I got you hooked on one of my stories again. I am so good at that. I'm glad you reviewed and I updated just for you. Since I only got your review just now!! Update your story soon!!

Damn that's a lot of reviews, Hope I get more!! Hehe! And for new people reading this story please... **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

D-I-WaRrIa


	7. She Did WHAT!

Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!! I was so evil for doing that ending in the last chapter!! And I don't regret it!!!!! Sorry but I don't.

This chapter is dedicated to **Starfire983 **because her review was so funny and extra!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**She Did WHAT?!**

Robin's mouth dropped to the floor. "Well, that's a shocker." Raven said in a mono-tone voice. A devious smile crept on Starfire's face as Red X tightened his grip around her.

"Why are you here?" Terra asked launching a rock into mid air. The rest of the titans got into their battle stances.

"Slade wants disks. Slade gets disks. It's a done deal as my mum would say!" LaKiya murmured.

"Why is she here though? I mean she is only four years old!" Batgirl cried.

Larissa snapped. "And why would _you_ care Babs?" The titans stood shocked, "Yes, I know her name and I know her relations and if she knew any better she would know mine as well!"

"Batman was our guardian and Robin's father! I didn't steal him away from you!" Batgirl shouted back.

"He was my father as well!" Larissa ended. Cyborg at this point was getting very frustrated and decided to get the party jumping.

"Okay, I'm sick of all the continuities. (A/N: Whatever that means) I think we were going to thrash your asses!"

K.J grinned, "Let's get it on!" With that Larissa, Starfire, Red X and K.J disappeared and left LaKiya behind in the middle of the complex. She looked around and started to hum. (A/N: if you want me to send you the song I will, just email me, especially if you have msn!)

"Hey guys," BB started, "If we get the girl maybe the others will follow!" He suggested. They all nodded.

"Right, Beats boy, Terra, you'll stay here and get the girl. Speedy, go after K.J, Raven and Cyborg go after Larissa. Batgirl, go after Star and I'll go after Red X. Everybody got it?" They all nodded and searched for their opponents.

Terra and BB looked at each other then at LaKiya. The innocent little girl hummed to herself louder. BB carefully stepped towards her. "Don't worry little girl, we won't hurt you!" he whispered.

Terra came from behind and counted to three, silently to BB and they both leapt at her at the same time. Suddenly a force field came around LaKiya and encased them into an early prison. "So much for that idea," Terra stated.

**K.J & Speedy...**

Speedy was having an easy time with K.J. He (K.J wasn't the one for violence and despised having to fight to live. Speedy was fully equipped with arrows and explosives which always tripped up K.J.

Speedy laughed to himself. "I wonder what Robin would say when he finds out that I have beaten you!"

K.J grinned again, "If my girlfriend finds out what you have done I don't think she'll be too happy. So I think Robin will find a dislocated Speedy!" Speedy laugh died down as his face became expressionless.

"Shut up!" He said as he punched K.J dead in the face.

**Larissa, Raven and Cyborg...**

"AARRGGHH!!" Cyborg yelled. He collapsed to the ground in pain as his robot half short-circuited. Raven gasped and came to his aid.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!" She chanted and Larissa became encased in her black magic. "You will regret what you just did!" Raven roared.

Larissa looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do you honestly think I would kill my own cousin?!" She yelled. Raven looked surprised and let her lose. Larissa in-healed deeply and shot Raven with a blast of energy.

"Why?" Raven asked. Larissa looked at her with pity.

"It hurt me a lot more than it hurt you!"

**Starfire & Batgirl...**

"Tell me, Starfire, why did you leave?" Batgirl asked as she was trying to avoid her star bolts.

"I can't believe you are asking that! You're the one who caused me pain!" Star retaliated with another shower of star bolts. PUNCH Starfire flew back into a wall.

Batgirl smirked. "How could I have caused you pain? What did I ever do to you?" She put on a questioning look and started to search the walls for Starfire. She couldn't find anything. Not even a strand of flickering hair.

Suddenly a great force pushed her from behind. Batgirl fell head-first into the concrete. She groaned with agony and started a hand to hand combat with Star.

After a few minutes of this she tried again. "Why do you hate me so much Starfire?"

An evil glint flicked in Star's eyes, "You were born and you're the evil biatch who stole Robin away from me!!" She roared blasting Batgirl with her eye beams. Starfire smirked and flew away towards the disks.

**Red X & Robin...**

Punch, stab, jab, jive, kick. These attacks kept going back and forth and not one showed any sign of tiring. Robin was still pissed off with Red X for calling Starfire _his _Star.

Robin took out his bo-staff and started to hit X with it mercilessly. X just kept dodging every attack. "Is that the best you can do?" Robin growled and increased the speed of his attacks. "I mean, if I had someone call _my _Star theirs I would probably make sure he was drinking through a straw... or worse." X smirked behind his mask and shot two 'x's' out of the palm of his hands.

Both of them tripped Robin up and X laughed. "Come on kid! Admit it, I'm better than you, always have and always will be, that's what makes _my _Star love me so much!"

A sudden burst of energy raged through Robin as he leapt forward and pinned X to the wall.

"Why do you call Star _your _Star?" Robin yelled in his face. X smirked again wanting to see his reaction.

"Because...," Red X started, "I'm the guy she lost her virginity to!"

* * *

That was long and I'm tired! I need sleep cause I've got to wake up at five! Oh well, Thanxz to all reviews!!

**solodancer789:** yes, love triangles rule... sometimes only. Thanxz I like your story as well! This story does have a link with my other story but it isn't the same. And if you were a guy, it would be weird! Anyways, what I meant with Robin and terra for crying out loud, I meant that people are pairing Robin with Terra.

**Starfire983: **You were happy because I updated last time, you must be hyper that I've updated again. Don't kill X just yet, I still need him. AND DON'T FLAME STAR!! IT WAS ALL ROBIN'S FAULT!!! You are forgiven for your craziness. I need to send you an e-mail of my FULL review for your story.

**Rochelleteentitan: **Glad you like it!! Do you want your story to be angst, cos I thought of a good angsty one for R/BB/T!

**BetC:** I love leaving Robin feeling like a dick head. Maybe cos he is one!! (sorry that was Larissa talking) Thanxz!

**Kilala63: **I know! Thanxz! How do you like it now??

**Jeanniestorm: **So many questions, I'm sorry I don't know the answers for yet! Erm.. Alfred's safe, he isn't a paedophile! Thamxz!

**Poochie14: **You're new! Thanxz for saying my story is addictive. Ja' ne!

**GenericX: **Thanxz!! I enjoy reading your story as well!!

**Mich aka Starfire: **Thanxz!! I love all your stories!! Thgey're soo cool!!! Thanxz again!!

**Hermione'n Harry 4eva: **LaKiya is innocent!! And she's so sweet!!! Thanxz!!

**HermiioneRon 4ever: **Thanxz! Maybe you were. See you on the shrine!!

**annie-ngzheeching: **You're new as well! Thanxz!! I updated!

Thanxz to all my loyal reviewers!! And new ones too!!! When you review pick out your favourite part please!!

D-I-WaRrIa


	8. Why did you do it Star?

Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!! I just love the cliff hanger I left you all with!!! This chapter is dedicated to **Rose** her reviews make me laugh so much!! Love ya girl!

I don't own the Teen Titans so don't ask!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Why did you do it Star?**

"_Because..." Red X started, "I'm the guy she lost her virginity to!"_

Robin choked. His hopes of ever getting together with Star were shattered in an instant. He felt a strong pang in his heart. But he didn't believe what he just heard.

"Come again?" Robin squeaked, obviously speechless. X smirked and kicked the Boy Wonder in the gut. He then kicked him in the back and said in a very deep voice, "Yes Chuckles, Starfire and I did have sex."

Robin felt like his heart was going to explode. His masked eyes narrowed and he lunged at X. X, not expecting the reaction gasped as he was pinned down. Robin punched him continuously.

"You son of a bitch!! I'll kill you!! How dare you take Star's virginity, how dare you RAPE HER!!" Robin yelled as rage consumed him.

Red X was powerless to counteract against it. 'Star, Cutie, can you hear me?'

--

After collecting the disks, Starfire wandered around the plant. Suddenly a wave of drowsiness came over her.

'Star, Cutie, can you hear me?'

She recognised the voice instantly. 'X, what's the matter? Are you hurt?'

'Grunt Your stupid ex-boyfriend is beating me to a bloody pulp!'

'Well, we are stealing technology disks and you are a hated criminal...'

'Not only that, but I said that we had sex to him... and now he hates me for it'

'Who wouldn't?'

'But he has Babs! You said so yourself!'

'Not anymore, they broke up when Speedy came.'

'Still, help me before I won't be able to see the light of day again. ARGH!...'

'X, X? This isn't funny... Answer!' Starfire didn't get an answer. Panic washed over her and her emerald eyes glowed a dangerous Teal. (A/N: Teal is a really, really dark green)

--

Punch "That should teach you not rape people." Robin glared.

"AHH!" A familiar battle cry rang out. Robin's head turned immediately to the side, only to be met with a teal green star bolt. As soon as it made contact. He was shoved off X's body and rolled a few yards and collided with the wall.

He looked up as saw a site he hoped he would never see. Starfire was helping Red X to his feet. He had his arm protectively around her waist and refused to let go for dear life.

Robin's mouth dropped. "Starfire, why are you helping him? He raped you!"

"Robin, you are such a... what is the word Larissa is always calling you... oh yes... a bastard! How dare you come back into my life looking for forgiveness and attack MY boyfriend?"

"Star, you're not saying that! You can't be..." Robin shouted.

"She's mine kid. Give up... There is nothing you can do to get her back; you have used up your chances."

"You're lying! Starfire listen to me, you-" Robin started.

"I don't want to hear it Robin. Whether it being more lies or a lousy confession! I don't care about you anymore..." Starfire bowed her head.

_What's gotten into me? Did I really just say that to Robin? _She thought.

Robin lunged at Starfire and Red X only to be greeted by a flash of lightning. Soon he found himself in front of LaKiya. "DUDE!! Where did you come from?"

Robin shook his head. He looked around, only to find Terra, Beast boy and a four year old. "How did I get here? I swear Star and Red X were just... there..." he whispered. Getting up steadily, shaking a bit, he walked towards LaKiya.

LaKiya smiled and giggled, "Hello, Uncle Robin. Why don't you and Mummy ever get along?"

The Boy Wonder blinked. "Did you just call me 'Uncle Robin'?"

LaKiya giggled again, "Of course, you and Mummy are brother and sister through Batman! Even though Mummy doesn't want Batman to know that she's had me!"

"BATMAN!" Robin yelled in alarm. LaKiya erupted into a fit of giggles, which in turn brought down her barrier. Terra realised this, even thought the boys didn't and grab the little girl from behind.

LaKiya's eyes popped open and she started screaming. "MUMMY!!! DADDY!!" Robin and Beast boy came into the scene.

Robin clapped. "Good work Terra, you caught her! Now can you find some way to shut her up?" he growled.

BB protested, "You don't need to shut her up, all you need to do is the face. It worked on Star; it should work on her..." With that he turned into a kitten with bright eyes and cuddled up to the screaming girl. Her wails immediately quietened as she played with her new found pet.

--

Larissa walked the stone walls of the Enterprise building, phasing through some when necessary. _Feels so weird stealing from my own father. But, maybe it's better this way... then again... maybe not._

"ARGH!" A cry of pain and agony rang out through the atmosphere.

"K.J?" After a flash of lighting she appeared in another room, only to see her lover being beaten by an archer.

With a burst of rage, Larissa shot Speedy with a black energy blast. "What did you do to him?" She asked Speedy. He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know..." With that he shot her with lethal arrows.

Larissa just stood there protecting K.J with her force field. Speedy looked shocked, "Why won't you die bitch?"

"Did it ever come to mind that I may be immortal? Or just invincible?" She smirked as she disappeared with K.J to check on Star and Red X.

--

"Rae, Rae darling, please wake up, I know you can hear me..." Cried a desperate Cyborg. Raven groaned and Cy smiled a bit.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Wayne Enterprises, we just fought Larissa I think and we lost..." Cyborg bowed his head, "I wish I could kill her!" he whispered.

"No, you don't..." Raven said remembering what Larissa said, "She's your cousin, she said, 'do you really think I would kill my cousin?' I know she was telling the truth."

Cyborg's mouth dropped, but he soon gained composure and nodded, grabbing Ravens' hand. "Let's go find the others."

--

"Hey y'all, I see you all took a beating," Cy shouted as he and Raven appeared behind Robin, BB Terra and LaKiya. "I see you got LaKiya then, was she any trouble?" Cy laughed.

"No that funny Cy, where is Batgirl and Speedy?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. A door creaked open to reveal Batgirl and Speedy.

"Where are Starfire and Larissa? I want to kill those bitches!" Batgirl growled.

"You're the only bitch here!" LaKiya retorted. Everyone looked bug-eyed at the girl. LaKiya looked up. "What? Have you never heard a child swear before? Even though I'm not supposed to I have the one off, especially if someone insults mummy or Godmother Star!"

"Shut up little girl!"

"Come on, let's go home and figure out a plan..." Terra suggested. They all nodded and teleported back to the tower, courtesy of Raven.

--

"Star? X? Are you guys okay?" Larissa asked.

"We are fine Larissa, thank you for asking!" Star replied. Larissa studied the boys she and Star were both holding onto.

"Looks like both our boys took quite a beating!" Starfire nodded.

"I have acquired the disks that Slade asked for, shall we go home now?" Star asked.

"Sure, let me just check the LaKiya is okay..." Her eyes glowed black for a few moments. "She's okay, and Babs is going to die!" Larissa summoned her energy to teleport.

"Wait! What about LaKiya?" Star enquired.

"She can hold her own!" Larissa replied before they all disappeared towards Slade's liar.

**At Titans Tower...**

Exhausted, the titans retired towards their sleeping quarters. All except for Robin who ascended to the roof. Warily, he pushed open the door and was greeted by a cool, refreshing breeze.

_Why did you do it Star? I know why you let in the first place, but lose your virginity to Red X... of all people. You had sex with him; you made love to... him. I love you Star, I never stopped loving you, why have you stopped loving me? I know what I did was wrong, but why didn't you want to hear me out? Maybe because you knew you would feel for me again. There's still a chance to get you back... and I'm gonna find it. For whatever reason, you did it Star and I'm gonna get you back. Even if it means... my life..._

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!! Thanxz to all reviews!

**Teen Titan FanFic Fan**: Of course my story gets crazier every chapter; I wouldn't have it any other way!

**solodancer789**: Yea, you go through your hyperventilating stage and I'll just wait until you recover from the shock! Do you like Robin's reaction in this chapter? You know, people only hate me because of what happens in my stories, please don't hate me anymore! Thanxz!

**kilala63**: Thanxz for your support!

**HermioneRon 4ever**: Don't hurt yourself. I need you to keep reviewing. At least someone thinks my stories are funny! Thanxz!

**Rochelleteentitan**: Oh yea! Robin was pissed and he still is! You like angst stories, well, that's exactly what you're gonna get. I might do it within the week, then again, maybe not! Have you read my other story?

**Poochie14**: Glad you loved it! Ja ne!

**Starfire983**: You're choking me How many people are on sugar high when they review my stories?? Honestly! Of course Star's being a bitch, I mean after living with Red X as your boyfriend for three years, wouldn't you turn evil, especially if you lost your virginity to him?

**anna-neko**: Damn girl!! That was some LONG review and it helped me a lot! I'll use all your advice in my other story that I have stared. Please read and give, like you have before, your honest criticisms!! Love ya and update your story soon!!

**LockDown**: You reviewed!! I didn't think you would but I'm so happy you did. I have come to a solution with my story moving too fast. I have split the story into two parts. This part ending on a cliff hanger and I will start another fan fic which will explain almost all of it. No, Robin and Red X is not the same person... They are completely different. Thanxz for your criticism. My other story should be more appealing to you... I think!

**GenericX**: Thanxz! Have you updated your story yet?

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp**: Well, I tend to make all my stories mysteries, but sometimes it doesn't work, I like working with different genres. What red X said crept everyone out I think. Thanxz for reviewing!

**Nightbolts101**: I LOVE doing cliff hangers. There the best! Everyone seems to be hyper when the read my stories! All will be revealed in the sequel, yes, there is a sequel. Mwhahahaha!

**Jeanniestorm**: The butler didn't do anything. Are you obsessed with Alfred or something? He did get beat, but he heals fast. Thanxz.

**Rose**: Did you know that 'Rose' is one of my names? My story made someone spasm! Oh my days! You like the X and Star pairing. Alleluia! Finally someone who approves of it! Babs can die for all I care! I'm glad that you like me answering reviews. I love doing it and when other authors do it too. Did you realise that this chapter is dedicated to you?

**starfirett91**: Glad you loved it!! Thanxz!!

OMG!! So many reviews!!! Not as many as my first story when it was posted by PixelGirl2009! Oh well! I love you all. New readers please review and current reviewers keep on reviewing!!

If you're not too busy, please read my new story called, 'How Can I Trust You?' Keep it real!

D-I-WaRrIa


	9. A baby's lullaby

I'm back!! People on the R/S shrine are soooo impatient!! It's really annoying sometimes, but I love writing this fic so it doesn't really matter. Mwhahahaha! **Rose**! You're probably the best reviewer for 'this' story. Love ya! Anyways. Standard disclaimer. On with the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**A baby's lullaby...**

_I have to get her back, no matter what the cost... _Robin thought as he descended back to his room to catch up on a few hours sleep. He walked down the dark halls and passed the main room.

He heard a strange singing and decided to investigate. There in the middle of the room he saw LaKiya singing to a baby doll that appeared to be crying.

"Hush now baby don't you cry... I'm gonna sing you a lullaby... With a sound so soft so sweet... I'm gonna sweep you right off of your feet... Hush, la, la, la, la to the ten feet high... Hush la, la, la, la to the sky... Hush, la, la, la, la through the clouds... To a place where you're allowed. Hush, la, la, la, la through the stars... la, la, la the planet Mars... Drift la, la, la, la over the sea... Where you'll see Daddy and me..." LaKiya sang in a soft voice.

"That song sounds so familiar... I heard it some where before," Robin said breaking the harmonious atmosphere, "Where did you hear it LaKiya?"

"My mummy would always sing it to me, except her words were a bit different. She's says that she changed the words that grand mummy sang to her when she was little... before she died with grand daddy." She replied.

Robin nodded and asked, "So you've lost all your grand parents?"

LaKiya smiled and stepped towards him, "No, mummy says that she has two other fathers. One good and one evil." Robin's masked eyes widened. He picked LaKiya up and carried her to the sofa, placing her on his lap.

"Tell me LaKiya, why does your mum hate me and Babs so much?" LaKiya looked at him with tired eyes but responded.

"Mummy never really told me, but after what you did to Godmother Starfire, she just hated you even more. She was always close to Godfather, as they're like brother and sister." Robin instantly winced at the Starfire's name. He knew that he had hurt her in more ways than one. _Godfather, who's LaKiya's Godfather?_

"Who's your Godfather LaKiya?" Robin asked.

"He is Red X and also Star's boyfriend. They've been together for three years. They love each other, almost as much as mummy and daddy love each other." Robin instantly growled at the mention of Red X's name.

"How _close _are Star and X?" he managed through gritted teeth.

"They're close, but I'm not sure how close. Star always seems to talk to mummy about her ex-boyfriend. She still loves him, even if he did break her heart. I heard her saying to mummy that, if he still loved her and proved it, she would go back with him, but it wouldn't be easy. He would have to gain her trust and go through the whole process again." LaKiya let out a baby yawn and Robin noticed.

"It seems like you're tired."

"I'm not tired uncle... really I'm not" LaKiya yawned again. Robin smiled when she called him uncle. He picked her up and carried her to Starfire's room. He tucked her in and started to hum the same tune she was singing.

He carefully pushed back a few strands of lose hair from her face and whispered, "Good night LaKiya." With that, he walked out the door and made his way towards his room. As he entered he glanced at his alarm clock and it read five thirty. He sighed and changed for bed. _I will get you back Star... _He started to fall asleep and to help him on his way and familiar song way playing in his mind.

_Hush now baby don't you cry... I'm gonna sing you a lullaby... With a sound so soft so sweet... I'm gonna sweep you right off of your feet... Hush, la, la, la, la to the ten feet high... Hush la, la, la, la to the sky... Hush, la, la, la, la through the clouds... To a place where you're allowed. Hush, la, la, la, la through the stars... la, la, la the planet Mars... Drift la, la, la, la over the sea... Where you'll see Daddy and me..._

**At Slade's liar...**

"I see that you have acquired the technology disks I asked for," Slade purred as they came into his liar. He turned around fully to see Starfire, Larissa, Red X and K.J, but no LaKiya. "Where is the little one Larissa?" He asked, mildly surprised that they left the girl behind.

"She can hold her own. None of them would hurt an innocent child like LaKiya, well, maybe Batgirl would... but then she would die!" Larissa replied. Slade nodded slightly and walked over towards Starfire and Red X.

"I see Robin gave you quite a beating Red X, tell me, why is this so?"

"He was just jealous that Star's my girlfriend and pissed off with the fact that we've... well, you know, made love..." X responded with his arm still around Star's waist. He looked down at her, kissed her on the fore head and whispered, "I need to talk to you, come with me." Star nodded and with that they walked away.

Larissa watched them leave and smiled. She then focused her attention back to Slade, "I need to think of ways of torture for a certain 'bat' and its archer friend," K.J groaned in the middle of her sentence, "but, I need to attend to K.J first..." Larissa finished and teleported to their room with K.J in her arms.

**Up on the Roof... **

Flaming locks of red hair billowed in the shear wind. She shivered a bit but was soon met with a warm material wrapping itself around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Red X smiling down at her.

"What did you want to talk about, my dear boyfriend?" Star asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Red X's smirk grew deeper as he put his arms around her.

"I just wanted to know... would you ever go back with Robin?" Star's eyes widened. She turned around in his arms and kissed his masked cheek.

"Do you think I would go back with someone I don't even trust?"

"No, but, you're working for Slade now. I'm sure you don't trust him..."

"But I trust you," Star interrupted, "And I always will, no matter what, I love you,"

"I love you too, but..." X was cut off when he felt Star's delicate hands pull off his skull mask to reveal the black eyes and even blacker hair. "You know, you, Larissa, K.J and little LaKiya are the only people who know who I am. Promise me...-"

"-That I will never tell anyone. I promise. I don't how many times I can say it without feeling the feeling even more, I love you." X opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by Star, who put her rosy lips upon his.

X moaned in pleasure and pried her mouth open with his tongue. Star let him enter and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they broke for air. "I haven't felt like this since we played the prank on the Joker..." X whispered with a devilish smirk.

A flirtatious glint flickered in Star's emerald eyes. "But, are we feeling the same feeling?" X's smirk grew again and picked her up bridal style and descended towards their bedroom. After a satisfying click of a lock Star erupted into giggles which soon died down.

--

_Hush now baby don't you cry... I'm gonna sing you a lullaby... With a sound so soft so sweet... I'm gonna sweep you right off of your feet... Hush, la, la, la, la to the ten feet high... Hush la, la, la, la to the sky... Hush, la, la, la, la through the clouds... To a place where you're allowed. Hush, la, la, la, la through the stars... la, la, la the planet Mars... Drift la, la, la, la over the sea... Where you'll see Daddy and me..._

* * *

Thanxz to all the reviewers. As usual, but hardly anybody does it, please tell me your favourite part. I think this chapter's the worst I've done but oh well.

**HermioneRon 4ever**: Okay, don't hurt yourself and don't hurt the computer you need it to read the story!! I updated and Thanxz for saying my story is funny. I thought my other one was...

**solodancer789**: bows Thank you, thank you for appreciating my stories. Since you review all of them. I love tormenting Robin; he can be such a dick head at times. No offence to Robin lovers, but my friend is writing a story, it is so funny, you must review, since it's gonna be on my account. You'll like it I think, but she has a special author's note she definitely wants to write. Larissa hates Babs with all her mind and soul. You won't believe it. I updated and yes you are a hypocrite, so are we all! Thanxz!

**Starfire983**: Star is well, actually, not that you mention it is kind of bitchy in this story but hey, Robin made her that way and so did Red X. Mwhahahaha! In my head that relationship does work, but for some it doesn't I don't know why. Thanxz! And the moment you start flaming my stories you can bet I'm gonna do the same to you. Putting Robin with Storm indeed.

**Nightbolts101**: yea, there's a sequel. I bet you're really hyper now! Robin is meant to be a bad guy, the personas have switched, or meant to have switched. I read your story time before, I just, well, didn't review cos my computer wouldn't let me. Thanxz!!

**Rochelleteentitan**: YAY!! You read my stories!! Glad you like them. I get like that as well, but what can you do... nothing. Do you mind if I do the one-shot dedicated to you during Christmas, I'm really busy now! Thanxz!

**Jeanniestorm**: I love making Robin feel like a jack-ass and look like a jerk in this fic. I know it's evil but I am evil so what can you do?? I'm not telling you if murder occurs but, I'll keep that in mind.

**lil' LIK Star**: I like putting twists into it. Larissa is related or knows someone in one way or another. That's probably one of the many ways that she is like me! Thanxz!!!

**StarfireRobin**: I updated! Thanxz for your support!

**Poochie14**: LaKiya has some lip sometimes, but then again... so do I. Thanxz and Babs should die, could die, maybe will die!!

**GenericX**: You my friend are one of my best reviewers! I've got talent, that's a new one... Thanxz all the same!! Have you updated yet??

**PixelGirl2009**: O lawd a merci!! She's on sugar high again!! ROFLMAO! What does that mean again?? I like evil, I'm evil sometimes, we're all evil sometimes, especially you when it comes to preps. You're confused?? Does that mean I have to explain the story to you again?? Where did Frank come from? I'll e-mail you tomorrow!! Promise! Love ya!!

**luvlifecharm**: Glad you think my story is amazing. I really need to think of more adjectives than 'glad'. How is it sad?? Thanxz!

**Rose**: Yea, 'Rose' is one of my names and is now the name of one of my favourite reviewer of all time!! Ecstatic that you love the Star/X pairing. I think you and I are the only people who understand it, besides the people who think Robin and Raven should go together. Tell me what you think of that pairing please. If you think that's kind, I've actually got a three-shot dedicated to you that I'm gonna write some time near Christmas. Would you like that?? Babs IS going to die, she will die!! I'll make sure!! Why would Red X rape Star when he loves her??? Tell me now!! Hope you liked that part at the end of this chapter, even though I don't think that this chapter is very good. When I laugh out loud I scare my parents as well. I LOVED writing that part that just came naturally!! I have updated for you and all my other loyal reviewers!! Love ya!! By the way, could you tell me if you and Angel Princess Rose are two different people?? O and another by the way... I saw you review for a story that said you were getting sort of tired of the R/S pairing. I must admit that it loses it touch over time with people thinking of the same story lines. They only exception is the high school one. Everyone goes to a different high school especially in England!! Okay this review reply is long!! I'll stop writing. You keep reviewing!! Love ya!! And you best answer all these questions!!

Phew! I'll be away for a while and I'll be trying to update my other story, 'How Can I Trust You' If you still haven't read it, you don't know what you're missing out!! Keep reviewing and keep it real!! Love ya people!!

D-I-WaRrIa


	10. Fights, murders… not the latter Part 1

Really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about not updating for a long time but… as most of you know, my grandmother died and I didn't feel like writing so… ya! In this chapter, it's mostly speaking so… ya!

Anywayz, on with the fic… I don't own the Teen Titans… but I own this story line!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Fights, murders… not the latter Part 1**

A light smirk came across Larissa's face as she whispered to K.J, "Looks like someone had a good night…" as a rather anarchic Starfire and X came into the main room of Slade's liar. They sheepishly smiled at each other and walked over to Slade, Larissa and K.J.

"What's the mission this time Slade?" X asked his arm still around Starfire's waist.

Slade turned around in his chair and replied, "Actually, Larissa has a mission for you and since she's my d – ahem, most devious apprentice, I am giving her permission." X and Star eyes were wide as they slowly turned to face her.

"What??" Larissa asked as she met their gazes.

"Well, since you're now the boss, what do we do?" X asked.

"What every mother who had their daughter taken away from them would do… get her back by force. If she screams saying she doesn't want to go just shut her up, I don't want her getting to close to the Boy Blunder… got it?" she growled in response. Star and X nodded dumbly and left the room to get ready.

"Do you think LaKiya wouldn't want us to separate her from Robin?" Starfire asked while getting dressed into her uniform.

"She has her mother's heart and your innocence lost… what do you think?" Starfire's gaze cast to the floor. X sighed and took her in his arms, "Look, I'm sure it's just a phase she's going through; she's not used to being cold-hearted and all this fighting. She'll have to learn… just like you did. Okay?" Starfire nodded and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I hope those kisses are only reserved for me…" he whispered as he returned the favour.

**Titans Tower…**

The titans, all real and honorary, made their way down to the Rec. room and sat on the sofa. Terra, being the only one properly awake at that moment in time decided to start the conversation.

"So, what are we gonna do? I mean, they are really strong, so is the little kid," she started.

"No kidding!" BB exclaimed.

"We really need to get rid of Larissa, I think she's the strongest," Robin added.

"Biggest bitch you mean... then comes Star," Babs muttered.

"I say, we start with the weakest one, which is K.J since I beat him so easily," Speedy explained. Suddenly Babs and Speedy were zap and flung to the other side of the room in a white aura.

"Ya, maybe daddy was easy to beat because he's only human!" LaKiya shouted at the top of her voice. (A/N: I bet most of you thought it was Larissa!) She was levitating softly in the doorway and her eyes were an eerie white.

"Whoa, the girls got some power and attitude!" Cy commented. Raven nodded softly and made her way to LaKiya and captured in her dark aura.

"The attitude she gets from her mother," Babs moaned as Speedy helped her up.

"I agree, we should lock her up or something," Speedy said. Robin shook his head and took LaKiya in his arms.

"NO! I'm not locking up my only niece!" he protested. LaKiya looked up at her uncle in a loving way and gave him and hug, which he returned. She stuck her tongue out to Babs and Speedy and called out.

"See! My uncle loves me! Not YOU!"

"Fiesty isn't she?" Raven concluded. Everyone nodded and looked at LaKiya, who was pretending to be sleeping in Robin's arms.

"You know Robin, maybe you should let Babs hold her, so that she can she that LaKiya is no trouble at all," Terra suggested. Robin looked at Babs, who nodded, then back at the sleeping LaKiya. Reluctantly, he handed her over to Babs and walked back over to Raven.

"This feels so weird. I think I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get a drink. Do any of you want a drink?" Babs asked.

"Herbal tea would be nice," Raven said monotonously.

"Milk!" Cyborg shouted

"Same!" Terra, Robin and Speedy shouted.

"Soya!" Beast boy yelled over all the others. Babs nodded and carried LaKiya to the kitchen. The others stared at Terra and Robin.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"How could you offer LaKiya to Babs on a platter like that? And you're _meant _to be her uncle?" BB asked.

"Well, why don't you ask _your _girlfriend why she suggested the idea in the first place?" Cy retorted.

"Hey"! Just because she sacrificed herself for us because she had joined Slade, doesn't mean she's evil!"

"Oh, and your saying my cousin is!"

"Damn right I am!"

"Give me one good reason that she is!"

"She made Star turn against us!! Her _boyfriend _is now Red X when it _should _be Robin!!"

"And whose fault is that?? It's defiantly not Larissa's! It's not her fault that Robin broke Starfire's heart and she ran away and now has a relationship with Red X is it!" Beast boy's eyes cast to Robin who was looking towards the floor.

"You're right dude, it's not her fault. But still, Babs hates Larissa and vice versa. Do you really think she wouldn't take a chance to kill her?" BB shouted at Robin expecting an answer.

"What you're saying is wrong! Babs would never hurt a fly!" Speedy yelled.

"Yeah, she would just suffocate it until it died!" Raven growled.

"You bitch Goth, SHUT UP!! You don't know jack!" Speedy made a lunge Raven, but was blocked by Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Don't be touching my girl man!" Cy bellowed. Speedy smirked and took one of his arrows out.

"I'll just kick your ass just like I did to K.J!"

"Bring it on!" Speedy shot an array of electric arrows towards while Cyborg blocked them with his sonic cannon. Both of them were evenly matched and were about to take it up to the next level until-

"GET AWAY FROM ME!! UNCLE ROB-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BRAT AND LET ME KILL YOU!!!" After more screaming a faint gagging sound was heard. Everybody made their way to the kitchen, Robin being the fist one to reach there. The rest arrived and gasped.

"Oh my God!!" Terra and Beast boy exclaimed.

"Azarath!" Raven murmured.

"No…" Cyborg whispered. There on the kitchen floor was LaKiya's small body… in its bloodiest form. Blood was pouring from her sides and legs and her eyes were glowing an eerie white. She kept whispering the words, 'Mummy' over and over again. Babs was over the girl with a knife in her hand.

"Babs how could you?" Speedy asked. Babs looked at him dead in the eye and carried LaKiya to the main room. The others followed still wide eyed and gob smacked. Once they were all seated they remained silent for a few moments. Raven tried to heal LaKiya, but something was blocking her.

"Shit! Larissa's gonna kill me when she finds out!" Robin cried out in fear.

"No shit," was Cyborg's response as he bowed his head down, "She'll probably kill Babs as well."

CRASH Glass shattered everywhere and the Titans took cover with LaKiya's body. The smoke cleared to reveal a rather pissed off Larissa with Star, K.J and X by her side. She smirked evilly and greeted them with…

"I hope you didn't miss us!"

* * *

Well people, that's another chapter done… after a month. Don't worry; the next chapter should be up shortly!! Thanxz for all the reviews… even though more than half were done by a certain 'flower' who loves the X/Star pairing…

**PixelGirl2009**: I know I'm evil… what about the rest of the people in the world who are afraid to admit it? Oh, so that's Frank… we really need to change the subject. About Rose, you gotta admit, the girl almost has no shame. Do you know how many reviews she sent just to get this chapter up? Anywayz, you'll always be my favourite, I mean… I did dedicate that story to you and its sequel… and I told you most of the plot. Thanxz again… I will e-mail you soon…

**solodancer789**: Robin is just your regular 'dick-head' who already has Dick as a name. It just makes perfect sense. I'm gonna make a one-shot out of that and call it 'Of Dicks and Dick-Heads'. I'm gonna see how many flames I get when I gun Robin in it. Thanxz Anywayz.

**Nightbolts101**: You think it's cute!! Well, that's another person who understands it… now all we need to do is set up a forum and see how many people join! I actually wrote this chapter in an hour because I really like it. I mean Babs tries to kill LaKiya and her Mum Larissa just jumps through the window saying, 'I hope you didn't miss us!' Update your stories soon. Thanxz!!

**luvlifecharm**: Robin and LaKiya do look cute together in an uncle-niece sort of way… I like X and Star together sometimes… I kinda have to otherwise I'd be beside myself while writing this. About getting Star and Robin together… maybe in its sequel? Thanxz!

**lil' LIK Star**: I assure you, Babs WILL die. That X/Star forum is looking pretty good to me right now! Thanxz!

**StarfireRobin**: This a good fic? That's a compliment coming from you. The chapter are short! In my other story I write 11 page ones!! Anywayz, really sorry that I haven't updated in a while… it's been a month but then again… when was the last time you updated? Thanxz again for all the compliments, I will return the favour someday!!

**HermioneRon 4ever**: Does this chapter have enough fights in it for you? Thanxz for reviewing!

**DarkDreams983**: I just realised that you changed your name… could have told me sooner. I know you don't flame stories… It's just like me on your story, so, I'm gonna return the favour… STORM AND ROBIN DO NOT GO TOGETHER!!!! I don't care if they're married, they can get a divorce!! Why the HELL did Storm come anyway!! And why in the world are the rest of the Titans taking more of a liking to her than Star?? Anywayz, enough of my ranting. I love that story… just like you threatened me, you best make sure that Star and Robin end up together, either that or one of them dies. Thanxz!

**Rochelleteentitan**: You're right that was a short review. How do you like the story that I dedicated to you? Thanxz!!

**GenericX**: Sorry that I didn't write this fic for a month. I have a bigger apology to tell Rose. Thanxz again, I'm loving your story, so that when I'm bored, I just read your story over again… until you update.

**Tsubasa-No-Kami 91**: Thanxz! You're welcome for me reviewing your story but… when are you gonna update?? It's been… a month. Okay, since it's the same amount of time that I've been away… you're excused!

**SocialKween**: I'm not going to embarrass X are you crazy? He's one of the safest villains. Cough cough I think I made you wait a month… I'm sorry. If y'all read that poem that I wrote it has a perfectly good reason. Thanxz again!!

**Hilda**: I'm sorry to keep you waiting, it's just the way I am… are you happy now?

**Rose**: Now for another long review response to one of my favourite reviewers. First of all I did accept the invitation… it's just that you're not allowed to send author's notes as a chapter… and I hate doing that anyway… so I decided to just let you wait. I'm really, really sorry… do you forgive me yet? I take that as a no… Nice to hear that I'm your favourite author even though now that fact is debatable as I did read your review to that story with the alternate ending that is dedicated to you. The silly girl stole my idea… oh well, guess you'll just have to wait until the New year to receive your three-shot story… by the way it's part of a trilogy. So now I'm guessing that the 3rd November is your birthday. Interesting… Another point, I'm not really scared that easy. I have seen the Ring and nothing freaked me out. Weird. About that random guy in the street, you keep hitting him… over and over and over again. Once again, I'm really, really, really, really, sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do. I hope this chapter is to your liking… see if you can guess what happens in the next… By the way… do you forgive me yet?

Breathes… well that review response is over. I'll update by the end of this week for sure. I couldn't just leave you hanging like that now could I? Or could I? Anywayz… Thanxz again for all the reviews… I've actually got a 108!!! Rose, special thank-you for doing more reviews than necessary, even though I don't mind… keep doing them!!

Keep it real… Have a Hyper New Year…

D-I-WaRrIa


	11. Fights, murders not the latter Part 2

Konichiwa! I am sooo sorry about not updating for like… months. But then again, you should read my other stories as well! Now for the chapter that you've all been waiting for… let's go… Standard disclaimer… Warning… Cussing and swearing…

**

* * *

Chapter 11  
****Fights, murders… not the latter Part 2…**

"_I hope you didn't miss us…"_

A group of four of equal gender stood with malice in front of a shattered window pail with evil glints in their eyes. Larissa, Starfire, X and K.J all focused their attention to LaKiya; who was becoming faint from al the blood lost. Their jaws all dropped as they saw her. Larissa was the first to stop her stare. She took a moment to blink and reel in what had just happened to her only daughter. Within seconds, the room was filling up with infectious snippets of deep laughter. The Titans looked up from the bleeding body to Larissa, who was moving slowly forward after each chapter of laughter. As soon as she reached LaKiya, tears swelled up in her thickly black-rimmed hazel brown eyes. She tentatively put her left hand over her daughter heart while stroking her face with her right. Robin glanced at his supposed sister in awe. _How could she laugh at a situation like this? _He thought.

'_Simple. It's the fact that I'm going to kill the damn bitch that did this to my daughter… then you're next!' _came a reply. Robin jumped back in shock and almost dropped LaKiya.

K.J stepped forward and asked in a meek voice, "Who did this?" Everyone looked to the group until he roared again, "Who DID this!" Everyone, Titans that is, looked at him and just stared distantly.

"I believe you were just asked, WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO MY GODDAUGHTER!" Red X yelled still reeling from disbelief. The Titans jumped back in fright and looked at Babs. Speedy noticed their glances and stood in front of her. Soon enough, little LaKiya's eyes were back to their original brightness. "Mummy," she whispered, "You came and healed me, just like you did in my dream!" With that, she gave her Mum a massive hug, which she returned gratefully. "Mummy, can Uncle Robin and Auntie Raven and Uncle Cyborg and Uncle Beast boy come round and visit us sometime? Huh, huh?" The four-year ole cheerfully asked, carefree of the problem at hand.

Larissa smiled at her daughter's innocence and kissed her temple. "Starfire can you come over her please?"

"Please, is LaKiya no longer covered in blood?" Starfire asked fearful of her God-daughter's state.

"Don't worry, there's not a drop of blood on her," Larissa stated. Star stepped forward and took LaKiya in her arms.

"Hi Godmother! Guess what! Uncle Robin and me were talking about you last night! He also tucked me in a sung me a lullaby! Isn't that great!" LaKiya asked gleefully. Starfire nodded her head dumbly and smiled at LaKiya before backing away to the unbroken windows and pulled X and K.J with her. She knew that things were going to get out of hand.

Larissa gave her daughter and boyfriend one last hug before she turned back towards the titans. "Neither of you answered the question. Do I need to pry it from one of your memories… or should I just kill every one of you and be satisfied that I killed the person who did that to my daughter? What's it gonna be?"

The Titans looked at each other until all their gazes fell on Babs again. "Seems like they all voting for you Babs. Why did you do it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Babs spat back.

"If you value your life you would."

"You don't kill Larissa; Batman brought you up too well."

"You were brought up the same way yet… you decide to kill what little _blood _family I have left. Why is that?"

"…"

"Can't say anything can you? It's because you were always the centre of attention with Batman if you were with Robin. But when he left, I became the focus."

"…" Babs still remained silent.

"Just admit it. You… were… _jealous_!" Larissa whispered harshly, which in turn caused Babs' hand to grab her throat.

"You can shut up. You always got what you want. You had Robin playing and talking to you as if you two had known each other your whole lives! You could blend in with a conversation between him and his mates!" Larissa had heard just about enough from Babs and decided to turn the tables. She kicked her in the gut with her high-heeled black boots and lunged at Babs making sure that Babs hit her head on the hard floor. Everyone visibly winced as her head crashed onto the floor. Larissa kneeled on top of her and held a Sai to her throat.

"You best keep still otherwise this Sai is going to slit your throat and make blood spill, the same way you made LaKiya bleed."

"Like I said before, you wouldn't kill me." Larissa cocked an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't I?" she shouted as she raised her other Sai and made it come crashing down towards Babs' heart. Time seemed to slow down in front of the Titans, Stafire's, LaKiya's, X's and K.J's eyes. Soon, Larissa's and Babs' fight grounded to a halt.

Everyone's eyes swished over to Raven, whose hands were glowing a soft teal. "Why did you do that? They were just getting to the good part!" Beast boy yelled. Raven sighed heavily and turned back towards Larissa and Babs.

"Do you really think I'm gonna stand here and watch them kill each other. They may hate each other, but we don't believe in killing." She explained. Cyborg put a robotic arm around his girlfriend and nodded in agreement.

LaKiya ran up to her mother and poked her lightly. She then poked Babs and walked around them a few times. She soon nodded to herself and kicked Babs in the face.

"Why you little brat get off of her!" Speedy yelled. He shot a lethal arrow at her and everyone gasped.

"Raven, freeze the arrow already!" Robin yelled worried. The arrow was a few inches away from LaKiya as it gained in speed… everything was in slow motion as everyone except Speedy and Terra went for the arrow. LaKiya let out a petrified scream as the arrow barely missed her and headed for her mother.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" several voices screamed as a massive explosion was heard and large pools of blood filled the floor that was uncovered by smoke.

* * *

Sorry that it's really short but I just wanted you all to be in suspense. Just kidding. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days, but it gets harder since I have two massive projects in for Tuesday! Thanxz a million and more for all the reviews!

**solodancer**: First reviewer… most of the time now! Babs, is kinda mental, how did you guess. You're the only one who's said that. Next chapter is dedicated to you! The one-shot is in the making! It shall be up in the summer break! Thanxz sooo much for your support! Love ya!

**Nightbolts101**: Conflict in this story is what makes it interesting! That's why I love the pairing and other reasons.

**Rose**: My ever faithful reviewer Rose. Keep writing your reviews, I really appreciate them and yes, when I've finished at least one of my stories I will dedicate one to you, with an X/Star pairing! Don't we all hate Babs! Anywayz, Thanxz a lot and I'll send you the details of my new fic on one of my reviews on your story. If you would describe what you character looks like I'll be really grateful! Thanxz!

**Purple Carnation**: LaKiya is going to be fine. Babs is going to die, if not the next chapter, by the end of the story she will. Thanxz!

**darkness-consumes-me**: Good ol' Rose! Hey most of my mates are Goths so I can see where you're coming from but they don't really care, they hate Speedy. Thanxz, your story is cool by the way!

**Hopeless Forever**: Your reviews are crazy, and I love ya for them! Thanxz!

**Rochelleteentitan**: I updated eventually, sorry I took such a long time. The story that I dedicated to you is the one that should be updated next. Thanxz for your support!

**SocialKween**: I've now made you wait a ¼ of a year now! Mwhaha! My specialities are advice, anger management, stories, singing, being loyal to most of my friends and torture! Yay, Thanxz for the long review. I'm sorry I made you wait so long.

**Sweetpie3193**: Your review made me laugh a lot. Thanxz, I hope you love this chapter as well.

**lil' LIK Star**: No she's not dead. What you said in the review will happen in the next chapter, which should be longer. Thanxz!

**HermioneRon4ever**: Robin is good with kids… or kids are good with Robin. LaKiya's the best… next to her mother. Thanxz!

**GenericX**: You are very welcome to strangle her. Even though I'm pretty sure that she is going to die some time soon! Thanxz!

**lizzie**: Everyone hates Babs. Thanxz!

**Hippie-Mikki**: Thanxz! Hope you enjoy!

**xxPerfectionistxx**: Thanxz! I think that's the funniest part of this story.

**Jania 12**: I totally agree with your review. It's so true. By the way, Thanxz for your review on 'How Can I trust You'. Hope you enjoy.

**Aninnymous**: I know I haven't updated since last year. But give me some credit; I've been putting up other stories! Anywayz, Thanxz!

**Crimson Curse**: Yay, Lil Loz! You finally got the internet and reviewed! Glad you like. You best get your story up here soon or their will be trouble, see you at school or around.

**g78otg**: Whoever you are… Robin was meant to be a jerk! Thanxz anywayz!

Well, Thanxz again for all the support! Love ya!

Keep it real… keep reviewing…

D-I-WaRrIa


	12. Fights, Murders, not the latter Part 3

Konnichiwa… I am really bad at updating, but since the holidays are finally here and I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to try and update a story everyday, YAY! Standard disclaimer… swearing… Enjoy people!

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Fights, murders… not the latter Part 3**

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" several voices screamed as a massive explosion was heard and large pools of blood filled the floor that was uncovered by smoke. _

**Numb**. That was the only feeling that could describe every person in that room, even the youngest. Silent tears built in her eyes as she crept over towards her mother's bloodied figure. Starting to sob uncontrollably, LaKiya laid her small head on her mother's barely moving chest, gripping her mother's onyx hair tightly. K.J slowly made his way towards them and embraced his daughter in a tight hug, trying to pry her away from Larissa. LaKiya struggled with all her might.

"NO! Mummy! Mummy! Wake up! Don't leave me Mummy! I love you!" LaKiya yelled hysterically as she choked on her own tears. K.J walked up to Red X who had Starfire in his arms and asked him to wait until everything was clear. K.J then gave LaKiya to Starfire and told them to go home. Starfire stared long and hard at each of the titans before she glanced at Larissa's and Babs unmoving bodies. She nodded as she kissed LaKiya on the forehead and flew out of the broken window. K.J slowly staggered back towards Larissa and scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her cold lips and teleported out of the tower…

Red X seethed. Balling his hands into tight fists he glared at all of the Titans, Speedy and Robin in particular while taking a strained step closer. "I hope you're happy…" he whispered. A groan emitted from the floor as Babs started to wake up from her state. Red X instantly pounced on her and held her out of the window. Babs' eyes bulged open as she started to scream helplessly. "Speedy! Help me! Somebody!"

The titans ran over to apprehend X but he lightly dropped Babs, catching her again, making the Titans stop in their tracks. Speedy aimed an arrow at X's head.

"Put her down X!" Red X cocked his head to the side. He shook Babs downwards and replied,

"What? Down over the edge!"

"Don't you dare drop her, otherwise I will kill you…"

"Oh, ya, a lot of good that will do ya! You've just a left a kid potentially motherless and you expect me not to do anything about it. She's my damn sister!" He looked over at Cyborg. "You're her damn cousin but you don't give a damn and you!" He pointed at Robin with heat and fury in his masked eyes. "You're her damn brother by fucking blood and you couldn't give a damn bout you sister or NIECE! Fuck you all and hope you die!" In an instant, Red X dropped Babs over the edge and teleported back to the hideout.

"Raven, catch her!" Robin commanded, even though Raven was stunned and didn't like Babs, she reluctantly called on her power to save her. Babs had tears running down her cheeks and ran to Speedy, enveloping in a hug.

Robin looked away and headed towards the roof, Cyborg soon followed knowing that a little talk was in favour.

On the roof, Robin stared out into the distance as Cyborg gave him some company.

"Why are we doing this Cy? In an hour I could have had my only sister and only niece die because I couldn't control my team… I hope that Larissa is alright…"

"Hey man. It's not your fault; you didn't know what was going to happen in the future."

"Cyborg, if I didn't go with Babs that night, Starfire would still be here with us. She wouldn't be with Red X…"

"But on the other hand, you wouldn't know that you have a wonderful family you have… LaKiya is one hell of a niece." Robin chuckled.

"Ya… I just wish she didn't hate me. They all hate me, especially her…"

"Her isn't LaKiya is it? It's Star… She'll come round, don't worry." A sad smile took hold of Robin's features as they re-entered the tower.

**Slade's Hideout…**

After making sure that LaKiya and K.J were sleeping peacefully, Starfire waited on the roof for Red X's return, praying that he was alright. _He wouldn't do anything stupid would he? I mean, he knows how much he means to me and this family…_Without much notice, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her back into a warming embrace. Starfire sighed as she laid her head back on his broad chest.

"How is she?"

"She's… I do not know. She fails to respond to anyone's calls. She is… numb." Starfire turned around as he heard a muffled sound. She gingerly relived X of his mask and kissed his lips, noticing the tiny water droplets in his eyes. She hugged him tightly as he returned the favour.

"Why her, Star? What did she do wrong? She's the only one who believed in me when no one else would, called me her brother… I won't let her down Star, I can't!" Starfire nodded her head while soothing him with soft kisses. The same questions were running through her mind.

**Medical Wing…**

_Beep…Beep…Be…Beep…_

Larissa laid perfectly still on the ghostly white bed. Her breathing was steady, but her temperature was rising up and down like a roller coaster. In the depths of her mind, she could hear her daughter calling for her, pleading her to wake up. She could feel her boyfriend's lips against hers in a silent plea not to leave them. She could also feel the coldness of the hand that grasped hers lightly.

Her mind faded into the dark as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, in search of a bright white light. Mentally shaking herself, not to give up the fight, she felt her astral being beginning to be brought out from her mortal body. _Hell no, I can't die yet. _Looking down, staring at herself, she gasped at the amount of blood that she had lost and yet, how she looked so peaceful. _Maybe that's why K.J loves to watch me sleep. _She looked to the left of her body and noticed Slade sitting on a chair with his hand wrapped around hers.

Within an instant, he murmured something to his butler and walked out of the room. Intrigued, Larissa's spirit followed her master to the main room and watched silently as he turned on the monitor. Typing a few key strokes, a figure she never thought she'd see again appeared on the screen.

"Slade… what the hell do you think you are doing?" The figure seethed.

"I think we are due for a discussion about your daughter… Batman." Larissa's spirit gasped.

* * *

So… I didn't update in a few days and I know it's short but in my defence, I've been busy with my other stories… Hint hint: Read Kind Ice: (changes all the time), it's now my pride and joy! Must like this instead… bigger and more mature!

Anywayz, a massive Thanxz to all the people who keep asking me to bloody update be e-mail… It's funny; I thought you all would have forgotten the story!

**Solodancer, xxPerfectionistxx, HermioneRon 4ever, lil' LIK Star, starfan1, Rose, luvlifecharm, StarfireLover, CherBeri **-(Yea, you best take that back)**, RedXStarRob, crazyfrog, jade **and** SpEcIl!**

Thanxz to every single one! Have yourselves a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza or if you're a Jehovah's Witness, have peaceful rest and happy holiday!

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	13. Discoveries always equal tragedies…

Konnichiwa. Yep, I'm seriously bad at updating this story. (slams head repeatedly on the keyboard) Coursework does take priority unfortunately. Standard disclaimer. Enjoy this┘ short┘chapter please.

* * *

"Slade, what the hell do you think you are doing?" The figure seethed.

"I think we are due for a discussion about your daughter... Batman." Larissa's spirit gasped. The confused and alarmed soul floated cautiously to the active liquid crystal display. She gently touched her transparent brown palm to touch the face of her father, blinked back a tear knowing that he would tear her apart with what she had done. Downheartedly, she let her ears pick up information from the two opposing men.

The Dark Knights pale masked eyes thinned as he shifted uncomfortably on the screen.

"What's there to talk about?" Slade smirked behind the mask but shrugged visibly.

"Whatever is on your troubled mind Batman. Your, lack of contact with your only blood relative. How she came to be free spirit?" Larissa gasped in the foreground... _Does he know that I'm dead?_ Batman's featured remained composed. No emotion was in his voice or his jaw line, which had been locked tight.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Slade smirked. "Ah, so you admit that you have no blood relatives."

"I've never had blood relative Slade, and you know it."

"Good. Then it wouldn't bother you that I have taken your female ward back into my care."

Batman's eyes darkened slightly. "Larissa? She ran away years ago. The Justice League couldn't sense her so they presumed her dead or gone into hiding. She wouldn't be with you."

"Well, she is... And," he paused to chuckle, "She has a few surprises up her sleeve, but enough of that. How is your other ward?" The Dark Knight failed to respond. "You don't seem to keep in contact with your wards. What is your excuse this time? Once gone AWOL and you leave them to fend for themselves?"

"I taught them well Slade, more than what you could have ever done."

"Maybe to your first but not to your second. You stole her away from me. I intended from day one to get her back, and now I close."

"She would never become your apprentice."

"I beg to differ. Do you know what she thinks about you?"

"I'm her father?"

"Yes, precisely that. She thinks that you are her birth father. Now should I be the one to break the news to her or will you summon up the confidence to tell her yourself." Batman visibly recoiled, and then promptly shut off the transmission. Slade vibrated with laughter. "The poor guy, can't even speak to the person he's lied to."

The villain rose from his stupor and crossed the room towards the alleged infirmary where Larissa's body lay. Her astral projection followed him cautiously as he caressed her tepid cheek. He mumbled something she didn't catch. She hovered closer; only to realise that he had removed his mask. What shocked her more┘ was that he swiftly placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek, replaced his mask and stalked off.

_'What kind of action was that?'_

She didn't even get a chance to remain afloat and follow him to his next location. Instead, she felt an immense gravitational pull and allowed it to tug her along... Inside her body, she opened her eyes.

**Titan's Tower**

Robin paced profusely, wearing a patch in the new carpet of Starfire's room. There was various worn patches dotted around her room, he promised to change the carpet when she returned... If she ever returned. She gazed at the various photos that she had neglected to take with her. It had been five years... Five years and his younger sister ha been found and had had a daughter. He had missed so much. He felt like a right, dick.

They could no longer be called Teen Titans... Maybe it was an end of an era. He was now, coasting close to twenty... And close to when he would have to pay his debt back to the man who trained him. Life chances were not going in his favour.

"I miss you Starfire. I wish that you would come back."

"Then you know that I could not possibly come back." Robin whirled around to be greeted by a lean figure hovering by the open window.

"Starfire. You came back..."

"I did not Robin... I only came back to deliver you a message, well, a few messages and to pick up some photos."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I am not coming back... It's been too long and I do not feel as if I belong here anymore. Do not take it personally... I may have been bitter in the beginning but, I do not want to be involved with the Titans anymore."

"But Star, you're always welcome here. You brought us together for crying out loud."

"I do not believe that that is true. But believe what ever comforts you more. Also, your younger sister is fine. She's awake but restricted to bed rest."

"That's good news."

"LaKiya, still wants to visit you on a weekly basis, so I'll probably bring her around or Larissa will and you can hang out and get to know each other."

"I was planning to return to Gotham. Maybe Larissa can show Bruce that he has a grandchild." Starfire shrugged.

"That is her decision."

"You don't care that I'm moving?"

"It is your life Robin. I cannot control your actions. Besides... X has treated me well, I do not wish to leave him in his fragile state. He still desires revenge against Barbara and Speedy. I hope that he does not do anything stupid."

"Right... So where does that leave us."

"As friends... and nothing more Robin. Nothing more." She sauntered over to her desk and piled all the photos and albums and placed them into a single rucksack. Gently, she kissed Robin on his cheek.

"Thank you for everything Robin... I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Yeah... me too." A draft blew in and she was gone. Leaving him alone in the dark.

* * *

DONE!! FINISHED!! I don't care if I rushed it, although I hope that you enjoyed it!

To be honest, this story plot kinda pisses me off because so many people have used it. It's been other used and it's been overused and... I just wanted it finished and off my back... Besides... It was meant to be a one-shot. Honestly.

With all that said... Thanxz to everyone who reviewed the last chapter... or who reviewed in the past but then lost faith in me actually updating this story.

Kori-Starfan93, RedXStarRob, Valda, luvlifecharm, Razel-N-Red16 and ImaginaryRealityMe.

Thanxz for all be such good sports┘ My suckiest story is now complete.

Keep it real...

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
